This invention relates to a low, preferably zero insertion force connector assembly for a planar member such as a printed circuit board or the like. The invention also relates to a kit for such a connector assembly. The invention additionally relates to a contact carrier housing for the connector assembly.
Connectors for the edge of planar members such as printed circuit boards or the like are well known. Also, edge type connectors which require zero insertion force are also known.
Typically, zero insertion force edge connectors have one or more actuators which position the contacts apart for insertion of the member and a different position allowing the contacts to be brought into electrical contact with the member.
Generally these devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, these devices are typically made of molded plastic parts. Each time the spacing for the contacts is changed, the mold for the molded plastic parts must be redone. This is not desirable because of the complexity and high cost of the molds.
Further, such zero insertion force edge connectors generally require relatively high actuation forces in order to actuate the contacts either into engagement or out of engagement with a member. The design of such prior art devices is also complicated by the tendency to spread the sides of the housing. This occurs due to the interaction between the actuating member and the spring contacts, which creates side forces on the connector housing, causing it to spread and as a result reduce contact pressure. Complicated arrangements have been devised to avoid the spreading of the housing. Also, metal cases have been placed on the outside of the contact carrier housing in order to hold the sides and prevent spreading.